Helping Grace
by Lilyana Rose cullen
Summary: Gracie: sarcastic, rude, and dangerous. Will: kind, sensitive, caring. Gracie is in trouble. Imprisoned and forgotten she hopes for and hates the soulfinder she is beginning to lose faith in. Will Benedict is slipping. He can feel the bitterness taking over him as time goes on. When they meet sparks fly and danger follows. (Better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea just struck me and I thought id write it down. No idea if its any good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss Stirling owns all**

Summary: Gracie: sarcastic, rude, and dangerous. Will: kind, sensitive, caring. Gracie is in trouble. Imprisoned and forgotten she hopes for and hates the soulfinder she is beginning to lose faith in. Will Benedict is slipping. He can feel the bitterness taking over him as time goes on. When they meet sparks fly and danger follows. (Better than it sounds)

I stared up at the off white ceiling of my cell in solitary confinement. The fifth time I'd been here this month. _A new record. _My lips twitched in bitter amusement. Id be in here for a few weeks now. At least that's what they told me when they shoved me in here: "This is the last straw. One more strike and I you're out. Don't expect to see daylight for a while now. Psycho bitch." one of the guards had said, a smirk on his face. I'd wanted to punch him, jump on him, rake my nails down his face. Make him bleed; watch the life drain out of him. But I couldn't because that would get me killed and besides 'attacking' was the whole reason I was in this room, locked away to be forgotten.

_I was standing in my usual corner in the lunchroom. Eyeing the guards at the doors and the guns on their belts, calculating the time it would take to knock them out, grab their weapons and get the hell out of here. Wishful thinking. This place was maximum security. I should know. I was notorious for my escape plans. I got so close every time. But it was never enough._

"_Well, well, well. Gracie Reynought. How's my favorite murderer today?"_

_I flinched at my nickname, so unused since _it _happened, and glared at the 19 year old, 6 foot four mass of muscle suddenly blocking my light._

"_Piss off Callum." I snarled_

"_Ohhh tetchy. I like that." He smirked, his cold eyes boring into my face then travelling down my body as he moved closer to me. I refused to step back. Callum wasn't bad. He was just a victim. Like most the others here. So I refused to be afraid._

"_Go fuck yourself. That's the only way you'll ever get some."_

"_Aww baby, feeling defensive? I know why. I know what day it is", he whispered threateningly. I stiffened. He'd better not.._

"_Well done dumbo-shit. You finally learned the days of the week. Now lets move onto numbers." I sneered_

"_It's the day your mother died. The day you-"_

"_Shut up" I interrupted, shaking with anger._

_He smirked down at me_

"_Tell me, did the guy really deserve to die? Did he really deserve to get his throat slit by a girl over half his age?" _

"_You don't know anything,"_

"_I know enough. At least most of us here haven't done anything. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But you, your evil. Your father was a murderer and so are you. I guess its true what they say. Like daddy, like daughter."_

_That was when I snapped. Lunging at him, knocking him to the floor. Clawing at his face, blood on my hands. Shouts, chaos. Rough hands on me pulling my upright and of Callum, restraining me. I screamed my fury. I hated him. I'd kill him! I glared at the boy on the floor. I was only living up to expectations. Like daddy, like daughter, right?_

**A/N:Review! Would completely make my day. Was it ok? Will update when I get 4 reviews, need to know if this is worth continuing. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again guys. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Your all stars! This chappie is dedicated to all the reviewers. Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns all.**

I didn't open my eyes when I heard the door to my cell open. Nor did I open them when I heard heavy footsteps walk in to the room and then stop suddenly. They were probably confused as to why I was sitting cross legged in the center if the room with my hands on my knees looking completely peaceful. Or they were a new guard and were shocked to see a nineteen (nearly twenty) girl of my height and build in a high security prison. I did however open my eyes when the voice of the man that haunted my nightmares broke into my calm state.

"You're being transferred."

A slow smirk spread across my face.

_Perfect._

Will pov:

The meeting room was stuffy, overcrowded with people from the FBI, the savant net, and the local police force. As part of one of the main families in the net Vic, Uri, Trace, Dad, and I were required to be here.

"This man, known as The Shadow, has been uncaught for years now. People are getting desperate. We need to act NOW."

The man at the front, James, was the head FBI. Him and his team had been working on this case for years now, with no luck. That's why they'd called us in. We were the last resort, when they finally realized that this man might be a savant.

"What are his crimes?" Dad asked

" His previous crimes are murder, theft, arson, and forgery, as well as drug smuggling. He goes by a range of different identities but in the end he always leaves his calling card: the Shadow. We've tracked him across the last few years and he's always been just beyond our reach."

" Is there any way to get someone on the inside? Someone who could go undercover?" a woman in the front asked.

James was already shaking his head.  
"Too risky. His business partners are well known to him and he does thorough checks on anyone he might do business with."

"What about his family?" a man near the back of the room said.

"None that we know of. Other than his dealings he seems to be a total loner. We'll meet in a few days to decide he best course of action. This case will be solved within a few months. No matter what."

Everyone was getting out of their chairs. My brothers, dad, and I began to move towards the door when James called us back. We waited until everyone had left the room apart from the other main members in the savant net and the main men in the FBI.

"We have one lead that might help us with the possible capture of this man." James faced us.

I exchanged shocked looks with my brothers.

"Why didn't you say this in the meeting?" My dad asked, voicing the question on all of our minds.

"We wanted this done as secretly as possible. A lot of people want this girl dead. She-"

"A girl?" Another savant said, I think his name was John.

"Yes, you may have heard of her, Grace Reynought."

A stunned silence.

"Y-you mean…"

"The daughter of Alan Reynought. She's currently in a high security prison. For murder. The details are classified but we have reason to believe that she's done dealings with the Shadow in the past. Or at least with his business partners. She is our last resort."

"Are you going there to question her?" I asked carefully.

James shook his head.

"She's coming here."

His statement caused chaos, with everyone talking at once.

'That's insane!"

"What are you thinking?"

"The prison isn't equipped to hold a girl as powerful as her. She's a savant for flips sake. Probably a very powerful one if her parents are anything to go by." Uri said. James turned his cool gaze on us.

"She wont be staying in a prison. Saul-"

"No, absolutely not." Dad guessed what he would say before he said it.

"We need her to be somewhere where she feels comfortable. She'll never talk to us if we keep her in a prison cell just like she's been in for the past few years."

"She won't be comfortable in a house full of savants either!" My dad yelled angrily.

"Saul, your best equipped to keep her. She's powerful, but not as powerful as your family. She needs stability and security both for herself and to make sure she won't get away from us and your family can give her that. Remember that she used to be a normal girl." James was trying to calm us down

"Yeah. A normal girl who committed murder at 17."

"That aside, she has the answers we need. Make her comfortable and she's more likely to spill her secrets."

"So she's just a thing to you? Just a way to solve a crime. A way to make the FBI not look like incompetent fools" I was getting angry. I didn't even know why. This girl was nothing to me. A murderer. I was aware of the weird looks that people were directing my way/

"Will" Vic gave me one of his _shut up now or else_ looks.

_Sorry._ I looked at the ground.

"When will the girl be here?" Dad asked, obviously resigning himself to the fact that we'd be housing a murderer.

The van ride was a boring as hell, filled with people I might add. This solitary confinement thing really wasn't a strong point for these assholes. The guards were like fucking statues. Staring straight ahead. I'd tried talking to them, seeing if I could piss them off but they never responded. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. My hands were free, no handcuffs or anything. Idiots. I could've strangled them right there and then before they could even raise their weapons. Id thought about it countless times on this long journey. None of them were positioned right to get a decent shot at me if I decided to steal the gun of the guard closest to me. I still had no idea where I was going. They wouldn't tell me anything. There were no windows in the prison van, nothing for me to pass the time staring out of. Just as I was seriously considering strangling someone the van juddered to a halt. I sat up straighter in anticipation. The van door opened and the guards stepped out, one grabbing my arm to make sure I didn't run. I stayed perfectly still as the guard got out some handcuffs and slapped them on my thin wrists. I took n my surroundings, my face blank. It was dark, so I didn't see much but I saw enough. We were in some kind of back alley, garbage place. The building in front of us was a two story white painted building. Probably the new prison I was being taken to. What a joke.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I demanded of the guard closest to me.

"Shut up, you'll get answers soon enough." He snarled.

I didn't say anything more as I was led through the back door of the station and straight into an interrogation room.

Three men were standing there. They stiffened when I walked through the door, I hid my smirk.

"Grace Reynought? I'm James, this is Saul and John." The man in the middle of the three said. I surveyed them quietly, not showing any expression.

"We need something from you. Care to guess what?" James sat down, staring at my face.

"How the hell should I know." I snapped. The guard behind me put a restraining hand on my shoulder and I winced when his nails dug in.

"Information. We want imformation. Grace, have you ever heard of the Shadow?" James sighed. I froze. Of course I had. I closed my eyes against the waves of memories trying to force their way into my head. A few seconds later, I opened them

"Never." I said, my voice completely smooth, controlled.

The men blinked, looking confused.

"You see, we have good reason to believe that you know him. You've had dealings with him. And we want answers."

" Any proof?" I smirked. Knowing they had nothing concrete on me of dealing with _him._ We were too careful for that. I'd obviously annoyed them as the atmosphere grew tense.

"Classified." James snapped.

I rolled my eyes,

"Can I go now? Long journey and all that, a girl has to have her beauty sleep." I said sweetly.

"You won't be staying here. We have a place set up for you, for your own comfort of course." James said, looking to Saul.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I said, staring at them.

"Give us the information we want and you can go back to whatever hole you were rotting in." James said

The guards led me out of the room and I glared at Saul the whole way.

**A/N: So review! What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it ****.**


End file.
